Rowan Clan
Rowan Clan: Rowan Clan is ruled by Rowanstar, a fluffy dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Rowan Clan is South of Shade Clan and East from Cloud Clan. Info: Rowan Clan camp is in a forest where the leader, medicine cat, deputy and warriors live in a big magnolia tree. The queens, kits, elders and apprentices live in bushes nearby. The Rowan Clan tree also has a High Branch where the leader can call the clan meetings. There is plenty mice, birds and squirrels to prey on. The territory is a thick forest. Members of Rowan Clan Leader: Rowanstar Deputy: Hollymist Medicine Cat: Skybreeze Quietpaw Warriors: Smoketail Quailwing Pantherstorm Mapleclaw Rainpool Threshtail Silverstone Honeyfall Apprentices: Morningpaw Queens: Snowpelt Kits: None Elders: None Star Clan: Ashpelt Twigtail Leafstar Darkfeather Dark Forest: None Roleplay: Rowanstar padded out of her den and blinked in the sunlight. Rowanstar stretched her dark brown fur and her green eyes saw how the clan was already awake. The clan was gloomily working and she felt sadness flow through her when she realized that this was the day after Twigtail's death by a Shade Clan warrior. She saw that Hollymist was already going on patrol and also saw Snowpelt being escorted to the nursery with Smoketail. She waved a greeting to them and thought of how they would finally have some apprentices. A pang of sadness hit her of the thought of her mentor, Leafstar, the cat that helped her have Rowan Clan. She missed him very much and quickly shook the thought away when she saw Smoketail padding up to her. "Hello Rowanstar, may I take a hunting patrol?" "Sure! But ask Hollymist first." Smoketail nodded and walked away while Rowanstar went to help Silverstone fix the camp walls.--Rowanstar After helping Silverstone, Rowanstar leaped unto the High Branch and yowled, "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather benreath the High Branch for a clan meeting." As soon as all the cats gathered around, Rowanstar said, "I have decided that one of the cats should go deeper into Rowan Clan territory and look for any danger." Turning to Thrushtail, Rowanstar meowed, "Thrushtail, can you do the journey?" Thrushtail nodded and Rowanstar said, "This clan meeting is over." Before Rowanstar went back to her den, she went over to Thrushtail and said, "I wish you luck and that StarClan may guid you back safely." Rowanstar padded away to let Snowpelt, Smoketail, Rainpool, and Silverstone say their farewells. After Thrushtail left, Rowanstar left to take a good nap.-- Rowanstar Pantherstorm had been sleeping in, his dusk patrol from the night previously had left him exhausted and with a good excuse to catch some extra shut-eye. After all, he hadn't been invited on the dawn patrol, so there was no rushing him. However, with sunlight starting to trickle into the warrior's den, the black smoke warrior was lifted from his sleep. His large dark form rose in a small stretch before slowly he made his way outside, noticing the crowd of cats in the center of camp. Huh, had he missed a clan meeting? He hadn't even heard Rowanstar call the clan! Must've been a very, very deep sleep. -- Pantherstorm Rowanstar saw Pantherstorm standing in front of the warriors den. Rowanstar padded up to him and said, "Thrushtail has been sent to go and explore more of RowanClan territory. How about you ask Hollymist if you can take a hunting patrol today?" Without waiting for an answer, Rowanstar whirled around and went to the nursery. Rowanstar called to Pantherstorm, "You might want to say farewell to Thrushtail before he goes."--Rowanstar Hollymist padded out of the Warrior's Den, where she had been sleeping, and towards the Patrol Stones, two large boulders used to call patrol meetings. She pounded on one with a pure black paw, making a loud drumming noise. "Sunhigh patrol! Hunting patrol to the Cloud Clan border!" She yowled. As a throng of warriors began to emerge from their den, she assigned patrols. "Pantherstorm," She called as the black-silver warrior, whose fur was almost identical to hers, made his way through the group of cats. "Hunting patrol to the Cloud Clan border. Reset the markers too." The long-furred tom nodded. Hollymsit continued. "Take two other warriors, you chose who." Pantherstorm began to pick warriors for his patrol as Hollymist started on another patrol. "Silverstone, Mapleclaw, Rainpool. You're on my patrol to mark the borders on the StreamClan border. Everyone else who wants to, restock the fresh-kill pile. We will eat well tonight!" As blue-silver, deep ginger and brown tabby shapes walked toward her, she padded out of camp. Silverstone, Mapleclaw, and Rainpool trailed her as they headed towards StreamClan. -Hollymist He prepared to say good-bye to Thrushtail, as Rowanstar recommended, before he found himself being directed elsewhere by the clan's deputy, Hollymist. The smoke warrior paused, turning to then address his command. Him? Lead a patrol? Nobody usually trusted him- perhaps today would be a good day. "Ok, um, yeah...I'm going to go get some breakfast and then I'll head out immediately." Pantherstorm responded both respectfully and enthusiastically before turning on his heels and darting towards the fresh kill pile. -- Pantherstorm After Rowanstar made sure that everyone had said goodbye to Trushtail, Rowanstar padded into the nursery to see Smoketail grooming Snowpelt. "Hello Snowpelt and Smoktail, how are you feeling?" "Great!" Snowpelt mewed. Rowanstar gave Snowpelt and Smoketail a quick lick on their ears as she remembered how they took care of her when she was just a young kit. Rowanstar waved farewell and went over to Pantherstorm. "Pantherstorm, not to stall you from your patrol but when Snowpelt has her kits, how would you like to mentor one of them?"--Rowanstar Wait what- Rowanstar trusted him with an apprentice? Was it some sort of test to see where his loyalties really rested? Or would his clanmates protest, arguing that his so-called "dark ambitions" would corrupt this young cat? Pantherstorm practically swallowed his fresh kill whole (ouch). "I-I would be honored!" -- Pantherstorm "Good. But before you get excited, I suggested you take that patrol." Rowanstar waved farewell and padded away into her den. Rowanstar was exhausted and she could use a good nap.--Rowanstar Nodding obediently, Pantherstorm turned away from his leader with a swift flick of his smoky tail, cleaning up the remains of his breakfast before setting out to work immediately. He summoned a handful of warriors who did not appear eager to attend a patrol with him, but he beckoned them along nonetheless. He was used to suspicious glances at this rate. The young warrior seemed a little more reserved since the recent death of his dear mentor, Twigtail, in addition to the earlier death of his mother-figure, Ashpelt. Life had been unfair to him thus far, but he was still as eager as ever to prove himself a decent cat, for both Twigtail and Ashpelt in StarClan. Nodding to the reluctant warriors so that they would follow, Pantherstorm left camp to begin his hunting patrol. -- Pantherstorm ((Silver, (lol this is kinda funny) your apprentice might be my dog's character (His name is Pretzel, he is Brackenleaf), called Oaktalon. LOL)) -Hawk Category:Browse